Team Purple
Terran Dominion :Ghost Program :: |strength=10 |special= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= Team Blue and Team Red |established=2501 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status= Disbanded }} Team Purple was a ten-member Terran Dominion ghost trainee team, combined from Team Blue and Team Red. It was lead by Gabriel Tosh.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. History The Forgotten Battle Team Purple was a combined group of ghost trainees from the Terran Dominion Ghost Academy, lead by Gabriel Tosh. They were tasked with a training mission in The Baker's Dozen, and were overseen by Preceptor Lagdamen. To transport them there, they were given the services of the battlecruiser Cyrus. While on board, the team learned of its service to the Sons of Korhal and its disgrace at the Fall of Tarsonis. En route however, Lio Travski detected a faint distress signal coming from the planet Shi. This was brought to the attention of the ship's Commodore Georg Darabont, who received the signal from the planet of Old Family heirs being stranded on the world and under attack. Nova Terra recognized them as friends from her days on Tarsonis, but also sensed an overwhelming number of zerg. The team was dispatched down to the surface, with Nova being assigned to guide the nuclear missiles to the zerg hatcheries on the planet. This would be overseen by Preceptor Lagdamen, who would go down to the surface with them while controlling the squad's personal cloak. A squadron of marines were sent to support them. With the hatcheries destroyed by Nova's nukes, the team moved to secure the Old Family children. However, the zerg attacked, destroying the lander that allowed them to move back to the Cyrus. To make matters worse, the zerg had heavier fortifications and more hatcheries near Mandible Canyon, and the ghost trainees could not activate their cloak without Lagdamen. Travski used his technopathy to activate their moebius reactors, allowing them to cloak. With that, Team Purple was able to hold. However, things turned further worse with the Cyrus was shot down by spore cannons, and the zerg rushed in, killing the zerg inside. Team Purple moved with the surviving marines and Old Family members to the crashed battlecruiser, while Nova sought to distract the zerg with a mind blast. Travski used his technopathy to begin to repair the ship while Gabriel Tosh and Kath Toom lead the defense, taking out spore crawlers and overlords that attempted to detect them. Meanwhile, Nova's mind blast devastated a massive group of zerg, but in the process wounded Gabriel Tosh. The battlecruiser was repaired, and Nova and Tosh were picked up. Team Purple escaped the zerg, and returned to the Dominion with the Old Family heirs in toe. However, once there Emperor Arcturus Mengsk immediately took possession of the Old Family heirs and executed them, and had the members of Team Purple undergo a memory wipe of the events on Shi However, Tosh was too injured to undergo a wipe.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 3 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, March 8, 2011. ISBN 978-1427-81614-6. The Shattering Team Purple would eventually graduate from Ghost Academy, though not all in one piece. When the Ghost Academy AI Sparky went rogue and injured Travski, he had his mind transferred into an AI. Tosh meanwhile was unable to have his memories of Shi erased due to mental damage inflicted by Nova's mind blast, and went rogue on Tyrador IX. There he met Cole Bennett, a survivor from the ill-fated Project Shadowblade, who introduced Tosh to terrazine, turning him into a spectre. Tosh then sought to bring down the Dominion for its criminal mistreatment of ghosts, but also sought to reunite Team Blue and bring them into the fold. Tosh was able to recruit the AI of Travski as well as Dylanna Okyl and Kath Toom, but was unable to find Delta Emblock due to her powers of precognition. The partially reunited Team Purple attempted to carry out a kidnapping of Emperor Mengsk on Korhal, but was foiled by Nova. Tosh attempted to convince Nova to join them, but she refused. In the process she was exposed to terrazine, undoing some of her memory wipe and allowing her to remember Shi. This did not deter her however, and during the battle on Gehenna Station Bennett, Toom and Oykl were killed, while Travski dispersed himself into the datastream. Tosh meanwhile escaped, and swore to reactivate the spectre program when the time was right.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. While Tosh would remain loyal to the cause of bringing down Arcturus Mengsk,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Nova Terra and Delta Emblock would continue their service to the Terran Dominion for years to come.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, The Escape (in English). 2016-03-29. Team Members References Category:Dominion Armed Forces